In the shadows of the night
by Iuliel
Summary: Marcus besucht eine junge Frau....spielt in der Vergangenheit.Wahrscheinlich OneShot,wenn mich die Muse nicht doch nochmal küsst. Rating:T Viel Spass!


In the shadows of the night

Disclaimer:Underworld und deren Charaktere sind Eignetum von Len Wiseman und Danny McBride,an dieser Story wird kein Profit gemacht.

Es war schon spät als Marcus die Festung in den karpathischen Bergen verliess um zu Jagen.

Normalerweise tötete er keine vorher erwählten Personen.

Wenn ihm ein Mensch gefiel nahm er sich einfach was ihm zustand.

Heute abend würde das anders laufen.

Die Ausschweifungen seines Sohens Nicholae waren Marcus schon lange ein

Dorn im Auge.

Dieser hatte eine Vorliebe für menschliche Frauen entwickelt und schien sich kaum für

das schwache Geschlecht seiner Rasse zu interessieren.

Selbst die schöne Tochter Viktors,Sonja, änderte daran nichts.

Die Verlobung mit ihr hatte Nicholae nur widerwillig erduldet und Sonja schien auch wenig zugetan.

Schuld an Nicholaes Eigensinn war Marcus Meinung nach ein Mädchen aus einem der kleineren Dörfer nahe des Waldes der an die Vampirfestung grenzte.

Marcus wusste aus zuverlässigen Quellen das sein Sohn in der Nacht zu diesem Dorf schlich um das Mädchen zu beobachten.

Wenn Nicholae wenigstens das Mädchen getötet hätte,dann wäre es Marcus egal gewesen,ja,er hätte es sogar begrüsst!

Die Menschen waren nur Nahrung,manchmal Lustobjekt,die wenigen Besonderen wurden verwandelt,aber die Meisten starben nach dem Biss.

Das war nicht zu verhindern und im Grunde ja nicht falsch.

Es war das Gesetz der Natur,des Stärkeren.

Das Nicholae das nicht verstand begriff Marcus nicht.

Sehnte er sich nach der Wärme des menschlichen Fleisches so sehr?  
In jedem Fall würde Marcus dem Treiben Einhalt gebieten.

Nicholae würde seinen Platz schon finden.Durch die Ehe mit Sonja würde später einmal er der unbestrittene Herrscher über den Orden sein.

Bis dahin musste er lernen hart zu sein und kein Mitleid für niedere Wesen zu zeigen.

Marcus selber empfand mehr Verbitterung als Zorn über sein Kind.

Er stapte durch den zentimeterdicken Schnee.Das Dorf kam in Sichtweite.

Marcus wusste wo er sie fand.

Zielstrebig näherte er sich dem kleinen Haus am Rande des Ortes.

eine marode Hütte stand neben dem Hauptgebäude.

Von diesem ging kein Licht aus.

Die Familie war also am Schlafen.

Marcus hatte nicht vor die ganze Nacht an diesem Ort zu verbringen.

Er öffnete die Tür so leise es ging.

Das Haus war in 3 Kammern unterteilt.Eine diente den Menschen als Ess-,die anderen Kammern als Schlafstätten für Eltern und Kinder.

Marcus entschied sich so wenig Blut wie möglich zu vergiessen.

Nicht aus purer Gnade,sondern weil ihm das Blut alter Bauern,wie den Eltern des Mädchens ,zuwider war.

Er bevorzugte junges,frisches Blut.

Er schlich an den schlafenden Eltern vorüber in den nächsten Raum.

Dort,auf einem Bett,lagen 2 Personen dicht aneinder gedrückt.

Eine davon,die Ältere,war ohne Zweifel Nicholaes Mädchen.

Das dunkle Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht.Mit den Händen umschlang sie den Körper ihrer Schwester.Diese war kaum 6 Winter alt.

Einen Moment stand Marcus unschlüssig da.

Er entschied sich das Mädchen herauszulocken in den Wald.

Dort konnte er es ungestört hinter sich bringen und auch ihre Schreie würden keinen wecken.

Das Mädchen vernahm eine sanfte Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Kaum ein Flüstern,aber sie verstand sie.

_Komm zu mir,folge mir,hinaus!_

Es lag ein Ton in dieser Stimme der sie alle Ängste vergessen liess.So beruhigend.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und löste den Griff der Schwester.

Auf nackten Sohlen tapste sie durch das Haus.

_Komm,schneller!Ich erwarte dich!_

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so seltsam benebelt an,sie konnte keinen sinnvollen Gedanken mehr fassen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und trat heraus.

Es war windstill.

Hatte sie sich die unheimliche Stimme nur eingebildet?

Gerade als sie das gedacht hatte wurden ihre Zweifel zerstreut.

_Folge mir!Es ist nicht mehr weit!_

Instinktiv,so schien es ihr, bewegte sie sich auf den Wald zu.

_Hab keine Angst!_

Die Stimme nahm einen fast verführerischen Ton an.

Das Mädchen befand sich nun im Dickicht des Waldes.

Vor ihr lag eine Lichtung.

Sie trat in die Mitte und plötzlich fiel der Zauber von ihr.

Aus der Dunkelheit der Bäume wurde sie beobachtet,das sah sie nun deutlich.

2 indigoblaue augen starrten sie intensiv an.

In diesem schrecklichen Moment wusste sie woher die Stimme gekommen war.

Marcus war zufrieden.Sein Plan hatte funktioniert.

Das Mädchen war leicht zu beinflussen gewesen.

In dem Moment als sie in erblickte war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

Sie war ihm ausgeliefert.

Als er ins Mondlciht trat und sich ihr näherte staunte er.

Geschmack hatte sein Sohn,das musste er ihm lassen!

Das Mädchen war zweifellos eine Schönheit.

Ihr langes dunkles Haar umrahmte ein blasses Gesicht und dunkle blaue Augen gaben ihr ein aristokratisches Aussehen.

Zu Schade das sie seine Pläne gefährdete.Sie hätte ein perfektes Geschöpf der Nacht abgegeben.

Marcus legte Wert darauf nicht jeden zu verwandeln.

Nur sehr wenigen Sterblichen hatte er diese Gnade zuteil werden lassen.

Zuletzt war es seine Frau gewesen,davor Amelia und Viktor.

Marcus sah die Angst in dem Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Er grinste.

Es machte keinen Spass wenn das Opfer keine Furcht zeigte.

Sie machte das Blut süsser.


End file.
